Study skills
by Teaismyqueen
Summary: Elizabeth and Henry in college. Both totally consumed with each other. Elizabeth gets a B and is mortified so she decides to put their physical relationship on hold until after their exams. SMUT will happen
1. Chapter 1

"I got a b?" Elizabeth exhaled loudly and gripped the sheet of paper tight in her hands. "I got a b?" This time feeling sad and a little disappointed. Taking her feelings out on the piece of paper she crumpled it up and shoved it in her bag. This was the first B she had gotten in a long time and it had to be the last. She packed the rest of her belongings up and went to meet Henry in the quad for lunch. Still fuming and totally caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice a group of students sitting on the grass and fell right into the middle of them. Standing quickly she felt flushed with anger and embarrassment she strode quickly towards Henry who was waiting patiently on the bench under the tree with a smirk on his face.

"Hey babe, what's going on?" Henry's voice was soft and warmed her heart. His hands held her shoulders rooting her to ground.

"I got a B" is all Elizabeth could say.

"Ok, that's not a bad grade baby. Most of these students here would love to get a B." Henry couldn't help but smile at her. She was flushed in the face, red creeping over her cheeks and down her neck. He planted a soft kiss on her warm cheek and held her in his arms.

"Henry, I don't get B's. I've never gotten a B ever... it was on a practice paper as well. It won't count towards my grade but if I perform like that in the exams I'll just... eurgh... I can't even think about it" she relaxed into his arms letting him hold her up. With his body against hers she felt whole. She felt complete. Home. They had been dating for 6 months and had taken things further a couple of months ago. Since then they spent all their free time together naked. Every time they were alone, they were naked and it was incredible. The passion was unrelenting and all consuming. It was totally incomparable to anything they had experienced before and was like a drug. They just couldn't get enough of each other.

Elizabeth looked up and met Henry's eyes as their lips met in a soft gentle kiss. His tongue slipped over her lips and into her mouth where they met in unison. Her body starting responding to Henry's kiss as she slipped her hand around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer. She felt the familiar wetness start to pool as her stomach did a flip. His hands became more urgent running over her body desperately seeking skin.

They broke apart because they remembered where they were. "Shall, we go to your room and have an active lunch?" whispered a breathless Henry.

She took his hand and led him away...


	2. Chapter 2

Henry lifted his head up and studied the women in the bed. Her svelte form was curled into his, her legs that seemed to go on for days were spread across the bed and her ass was settled in his crotch. He lightly traced his palm up her thigh winning a slight sigh from her lips. It was like she was a perfect puzzle piece to him they fit together so well and so seamlessly. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to meet her and to be lucky enough to share her bed, her tiny single bed in her dorm room that she shared with a girl called Becky. Aaa Becky, who he could hear in the corridor outside shouting to a friend of hers... crap.

"Baby, wake up" he said shaking her shoulder. "Becky is coming back... Babe come on" Henry jumped out the bed and quickly located his boxers and trousers. Which, made Elizabeth shoot up and start desperately searching for her clothes.

"Oh my god... shit, Henry, did we fall asleep? What time is it, fuck it's 1:15" She panicked looking for her clothes. She found her Guns 'n' Roses t-shirt on the floor and slipped it over her head. Finding her jeans that were flung over Becky's bed next shoving them on forgoing her underwear. Henry noticed this and raised his eyebrows in appreciation "knock it off, McCord"

"Yea, I'm just gonna drop my stuff off and pick up that top I'll come and drop it off in a sec" Becky's voice called down the hall.

Elizabeth quickly straightened her bedspread and flopped down as Becky came in the room.

"Oh, hey guys. Sorry I didn't realise you were in here" Becky said breezily as she floated into her room. "Do you not have a class now Elizabeth? It's unlike you to be late... Anyway I'm just going to grab this top and I'll be out of your hair. Byyeee" she called as she left the room in under 10 seconds.

Henry was still standing in the middle of the room not having moved. He still had his socks in his hands and his mouth was open "she's unbelievable isn't she? She's so not on this planet" he let out a small laugh.

Elizabeth was already up and lacing up her converse. "Henry, that was incredible but I've really got to go my class starts in five minutes and it's all the way over the other side of campus" swinging her backpack on her back she practically shoved Henry towards the door. Her cheeks still flushed from their earlier activities.

"I haven't got my socks on yet, give me a chance!" Henry exclaimed. Elizabeth huffed and crossed her arms trying to be patient whilst her lover finished getting dressed. Her lover, she thought to herself, they were more than lovers surely but they weren't official yet. She didn't have eyes for anyone else and between his training, studies and her, Elizabeth couldn't see how he would have time to see anyone else. She would have to address this soon but She pushed the thought away as the thought of being late resurfaced.

"Come on, Henry!"

"I'm trying, I can't find my other shoe!"

"It's over there, by the desk. I've got to go babe. Can I trust you to shut the door behind you?" She called as she ran out the door.

"Ok, bye then..." he said dismayed as he didn't get a kiss goodbye. Henry didn't have classes this afternoon and was going to go to the gym but changed his mind when his eyes fell on Elizabeth's discarded underwear sitting like a trophy on top of her lamp.

As Henry picked up his bag and went to leave her room he turned back and grabbed her underwear and stuffed the lace in his pocket.

—

Meanwhile, across campus a slightly disheveled Elizabeth Adams was fidgeting on her hard classroom chair. Wearing jeans and no underwear was quite uncomfortable she found out. She was desperately trying to focus on the math that was in front of her... but her mind just kept getting pulled back to earlier. The way Henry pushed her against her door and adorably fumbled to get her out of her clothes. How he managed to fuck her so passionately that left her wanting more. How they fell back onto her bed breathless and flushed with sex hanging in the air. How he made her come with his hands after he exploded in her a bit earlier than she expected. They were in the early stages of their physical relationship and it was constant and intense but they were still learning about each other.

"Miss Adams would you care to comment" the teachers voice cut through her thoughts like ice. Crap, she thought.

"errr sorry, what was the answer? Sorry, I mean question?" Elizabeth tried to concentrate on the question her lecturer asked and luckily it was an easy one which she managed to splutter out before hiding in her books.

Come on Elizabeth, concentrate... concentrate. Just then a tap on her shoulder and an envelope was thrusted into her lap by the student behind her. "Oh thanks" she whispered completely perplexed. The envelope was small and had her name scrawled on the front in Henry's writing. Elizabeth looked around and couldn't see him and tried to hide the envelope under her desk to open it. It felt as though there was something inside... luckily it wasn't sealed so it opened without too much fuss. It was her underwear. She blushed furiously and shoved it into her bag. Her stomach did a flip and a sexual energy coursed through her body. God, he was unbelievable. The complete cockiness of this act was such a turn on she had to smile.

The rest of the lecture went by uneventfully except she was just constantly distracted by her lack of underwear. She still had another class after this before she was done for the day and she felt completely drained.

"Miss Adams, can you stay behind for a moment please?" Her lecturer asked as Elizabeth was picking her bag off the floor. Elizabeth started to feel nervous and butterflies were rife within her. "Elizabeth, I cant help but notice that you've been distracted lately. You are a fantastic student who has always gone above and beyond however, lately even though you are passing and you are answering everything correctly you are... you are almost like a robot just programmed to do the answers and that's it. Is everything ok?"

God, Elizabeth just wanted to be swallowed up right there and then. She replied "yes I am fine. I just have had some... extra curricular activities that have taken up my time. I'm sorry" That will have to do she thought.

"Ok, just make sure that these extra curricular activities don't distract you from getting your grades. This is important and this is one of your core classes. Maybe cut back a bit until after your exams. You will then have all the summer to enjoy at your leisure"

"Right, I'll bear that in mind. Can I go? I have to get to my next class" asked Elizabeth.

"Yes, please go. Just look after yourself and if you need anything you know where we are"

Elizabeth felt as though her balloon had just been popped. As she left the lecture hall she felt deflated and like she had let herself down. "Snap out of it, Adams" she muttered to herself but her mind couldn't help but wander back to that B she got earlier... she needed to talk to Henry... "fuck... Henry" she headed to the bathroom with her envelope containing her underwear and thanked god he was caring enough to get them to her. Her balloon started to inflate again and her stomach did that flip again. Suddenly with Henry in her mind she felt a little lighter. She would have to hunt him down after class.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I keep forgetting to put authors notes. Thank you all for your kind words. I do really appreciate it. I love the idea of them in the first few months of a relationship where it is all sex all the time. You sort of end up neglecting everything other than the relationship and I said there will be smut and there will be I just had to set some backstory up. Also have to gear myself up to write it! So here is the first full smut piece.. I hope you like it

The sun was beating through the window of the gym and Henry was feeling it. He wasn't firing in all cylinders, his legs where a little off kilter and he seemed to be tiring a bit easier. As the sweat trickled down his face and the burn of exercise ate through his leg muscles as he dug in for the last two minutes on the rowing machine.

"Fuck" he puffed out as the clock counted down to zero.

"You ok buddy?" Henry's good friend asked him. "Is the great Henry McCord finally at the end of his physical edge"

Henry tried to regain his breath and slow his heart rate down. "Ha, you wish. I'll still beat your ass"

"Well, what is it then? Everything ok? You feeling alright?" His friend replied.

"Yea yea, I just already worked up a sweat at lunch, if you know what I mean and it seems to of taken it out of me" Pride seemed to swell in Henry's chest when he implied it. It was almost as though he wanted every person he spoke to, to know that he was sleeping with Elizabeth. It was quite unlike him but he wasn't stupid he knew how others looked at her when they were together he wanted people to know that she was his. They weren't official he thought... god he needed to fix that.

"Did you see Elizabeth? You guys have been inseparable. It's going well I take it"

Henry was still panting a bit and took a long slurp of his water as he thought... it's going well. It's like I don't ever want to be with anyone else. I'm completely infatuated and am addicted to her mind and body. "Yes, it's going well thanks" was what he verbalised.

"That'll piss Rochana off. I think she was hoping it was a rebound from her and that you would come back to her" His friend teased.

Rochana and Henry has broken up the year before and even though Henry saw her once a month in their ethics lecture he no longer thought about her, especially since Elizabeth. Henry chuckled, picked up his towel and drink and went to hit the showers.

—

Later, as Henry went to knock on Elizabeth's door he was thinking about how he could ask her to be his girlfriend. He didn't want to see anyone else and he hoped she felt the same, He thought of taking her for a picnic at the weekend and asking her then.

Becky opened the door then and more or less bumped into Henry as she called goodbye to Elizabeth.

"Sorry, Henry. She seems to be a little low this evening I think a teacher spoke to her" Becky whispered.

"Ok, what about? the B she got?" Henry asked "they can't do that, it's not a bad grade!"

"She got a B. Christ alive I'm shocked! Wait till I tell Sarah abut that! Nah, not sure what it was about. See ya. I won't be back till past midnight we are off to the cinema. No fucking on my bed!" With that she turned on her heel and flew up the corridor.

Henry pushed the door open and saw Elizabeth hunched over her desk. Paper everywhere, writing furiously. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun on top of her head and she had changed into some leggings and a long off the shoulder t-shirt.

"Hey... babe... it's me" Henry spoke softly. Taking off his jacket and placing it on the hook he walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her leaning down to give her a kiss on her head. "You ok?" God she smelled good she had obviously just got out the shower and her skin smelt like coconuts.

A long breath came out of Elizabeth's mouth as his arms wrapped around her. The tension she held in her body seemed to come out with her breath and she felt herself relaxing a little into his arms. "Hi" she whispered. "I couldn't find you after my classes finished I wanted to thank you for my underwear it turns out going commando in jeans is quite uncomfortable"

Henry's grin widened as she got up from her seat and they embraced softly.

"Yea, but babe it was totally fucking hot knowing you weren't wearing any underwear" he lowered his lips to hers again kissing her a little more forcefully this time. Breaking apart to breathe she whispered

"It was so distracting, I could just feel myself rubbing against the seam of my jeans. I could hardly concentrate in my class... I just kept thinking about you and the way you made me cum using your hands" her hands were tracing patterns on his back and moving down towards his bum.

Henry's thoughts started to get a little hazy, the lust for the women in front of him was just too alluring. "Be my girlfriend?" He blurted out.

"Yes"

"I'm sorry I was going to ask in some romantic way this weekend but I can't keep it in. Elizabeth I want you to be my girlfriend"

"Yes"

"I want to be your boyfriend and I want us to be together"

"HENRY" Elizabeth shouted. "I said yes! I want to be your girlfriend" her stomach doing somersaults and her heart was pounding in her ears. The smile across her face was one that Henry would remember for the rest of his life. Their lips met informally with the excitement of the moment causing them to bash heads. Henry picked Elizabeth up from the ground and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They stared into each other's eyes, his hazel and so wonderfully kind and hers a blue that shone straight through to her soul. Their lips met softly this time, tongues tentatively touching, exploring, tasting each other. The kiss deepened leaving them breathless and wanting more. Elizabeth ground her hips into Henry seeking a little relief from the pressure that was building in her centre. Henry moved them to the bed and laid his girlfriend down on the mattress kissing her with a fire that almost burned. Braking the kiss and sitting up between her legs, she followed almost as though they were magnets. Kneeling in front of each other and staring at each other, never breaking eye contact his hands reached for the hem of her t-shirt and slowly pulled it up and over her head. Elizabeth softly moaned as his hands skimmed her torso, he was looking at her with such desire it made her feel empowered and beautiful. She reached up and took her hair out letting the soft golden waves fall down over her shoulders.

"You are beautiful" Henry admired touching her cheek with his hand. Elizabeth next slipped his t-shirt off over his head revealing his toned body. Her stomach did that flip again as she ran her hand down his chest and abs. Grabbing hold of his belt she pulled him up and closer to her. Undoing the belt slowly and staring into the eyes of her boyfriend was turning Elizabeth on to deeper feelings for him. Could this be love she thought. Henry's breath was hot and it fanned over her face. Their eyes never braking contact. Henry's belt was undone and she popped the buttons on his jeans releasing some of the pressure in his pants. His cock was hard for Elizabeth and it was getting uncomfortable trapped inside his jeans. He groaned as she got off the bed and stood on the floor.

She reached behind her and removed her bra releasing her breasts. Her nipples were erect, wanting attention so she traced her hand over her right breast and gave it a soft squeeze. Her fingertips moved to her nipple and softly twisted it. Her breathy moan made Henry swallow thickly, he wanted her but was rooted to the spot she left him, completely entranced in a spell. She next reached for her leggings and slipped them down her legs revealing no underwear. "Fuck Elizabeth, no panties?"

She giggled as she said "turns out leggings are way more comfortable for going commando in" she reached for his hands and stood him in front of her. He kicked off his shoes and slipped off his socks. He ran his hands down her arms and reached for her breasts cupping them and softly running his thumb over her nipple. Her head fell back and she closed her eyes, she was pretty sure this was heaven. His lips met her skin on her neck and traced a path down to her breast. Slowly licking and nibbling the skin he found her nipple. He took it in his mouth and swirled his tongue round and sucked it gently receiving low growl from Elizabeth. "Eurgh" is all she could manage. He stood up and kissed her again the pressure was uncomfortable in his jeans and his cock was straining to be let loose. He reached for his jeans but Elizabeth's hands took over. She slid them down his legs and she followed with her mouth. He stepped out of them and looked down at his naked girlfriend kneeling in front of him kissing his thighs running her hands so dangerously close to his rock hard member. She looked up at him as she licked her lips and traced her tongue right along the underside of his shaft.

"Aaaaa fuck" Henry groaned, this was incredible. They had fucked countless times but this felt different this felt as though they were making love. Was it love that he was feeling?

Elizabeth took him in her mouth slowly and sucked softly. The taste of his precum on her tongue was divine and she knew she was wet for him. Henry bucked into her mouth "babe, I don't think I'm going to last long. Stop please, I need to be inside my girlfriend" she smiled at this and released him from her mouth with a pop.

They moved to the bed and Henry grabbed the condom handed to him by Elizabeth and put it on. He climbed on top of her and kissed her. Grabbing hold of his dick he lined himself up between her wet folds and slowly entered her. The moans that left their mouths were sinful. The way his cock stretched her muscles and made her feel was incredible and she whispered "mmmmm... Henry you feel so good"

Henry settled into a slow and steady pace. Slipping in and out of her, pushing deep as she wrapped her legs around his waist. They stared into each other's eyes, it was intense and felt as though they were joining spiritually locking in their fate to be together. Panting, Henry managed to get out "baby, I'm close I can't hold hold much longer I need it faster babe"

"Fuck me"

He sat up and started to pick up the pace pressing his thumb onto her clit she shrieked and grabbed her hair. Rubbing her and pounding into her was too much for Elizabeth and she gasped out Henry's name as she came. Her body felt electric, energy coursing though her veins. Holding onto her hips he pushed into her over and over, faster and faster. Watching her close her eyes, her hands in her hair, her tits bouncing with every thrust he fell into oblivion. He groaned out her name and fell onto her, their sweaty bodies panting trying to get oxygen.

Holding each other close, bodies interwoven they stared into each other's eyes and kissed. They stayed that way for a good 20 minutes. Their hands absentmindedly still exploring each other's bodies.

"That was incredible"

"It felt different"

"Connected"

"One"

"Deep"

"Thank you"

"So good"

They lamented these words to each other over and over as they lay in their post sex haze.


	4. Chapter 4

Still wrapped up in each other 1 hour later, the newly official, Elizabeth and Henry were in heaven. Henry couldn't believe that he had the most mind blowing sex of his life and it was with his girlfriend. His hands were lightly tracing her bare skin leaving goosebumps in their wake.

"Babe, is everything ok? Becky said you were feeling a bit low earlier?" Henry enquired.

Elizabeth was bought out of her trance and her mind snapped back to the earlier grade and the uncomfortable conversation with her lecturer. In the shower earlier she replayed the days events thinking of ways around her predicament. There was only one way and it bought tears to her eyes to even have it on the cusp of her thoughts. She needed Henry and now he was her boyfriend she felt as though she didn't want to bring this up. The sex they just had was way more than just sex, it was what Elizabeth supposed to be, making love. She didn't want to risk loosing this however, she was neglecting her studies and the proof had been today. Her studies and her grades had been the sole focus of her life for so long and she had let herself down. Her parents had known her as being committed to developing her mind and she felt that if she gave up just to have sex then would the Elizabeth they know still exist and as weird as it sounds she wanted to stay true to them. She had to put this on hold until after her exams... how would Henry take it? Would he leave her? Was all he wanted just sex? She felt cross with herself for that last thought.

She took a deep breath, sat up cross legged on the bed and wrapped the sheet loosely round her body and tried to explain herself "This will come out all weird so please bear with me" she started. "It suddenly hit me today that I've been neglecting my studies. I haven't been preforming at my best and today I got a B."

"That's not a bad grade" Henry started to interrupt. Elizabeth flashed her blue eyes at him and held her hand up.

"Please Henry, just listen. I got a B and that is a bad grade for me. I have dedicated my whole life to academia and my parents knew me like that. For me, it's important that the Elizabeth they knew and loved is still working hard. To abandon that for something, or someone in this case, is throwing me off. I don't want to give up on us at all but I need to come to a compromise... maybe just until my exams are over"

"You want to break up with me?" Henry felt as though his stomach just dropped and his heart felt suddenly very heavy like a paperweight pulling him down. He sat up and reached over putting his hands on Elizabeth's legs. "Did I freak you out by asking you to be my girlfriend. I thought that is what you wanted as well." His words hung in the air. He tried to catch Elizabeth's eyes but she was twisting her hands in her lap. "Babe, look at me... please"

Elizabeth's eyes met Henry's with a sadness that pulled at his heartstrings she looked torn and it made Henry feel sick. "No Henry, I don't want to break up, I really really want to be with you. I like you and I believe we have something special. I just think we need to just... eurgh... how do I say it... maybe curtail our physical activity for a while... just until my exams are out the way"

Hearing Elizabeth confirm that she didn't want to spilt up was enough to make Henry agree. He would of walked to the end of the earth just to stay her boyfriend. In this moment Henry realised that whatever she asked of him, he was hers and he would do it. "As long as I can still see you, spend time with you and support you then I am ok with it. If I'm honest I noticed that I wasn't up to my usual fitness in the gym this afternoon" Henry chuckled as he said "maybe I used all my spunk up at lunch with you" This made Elizabeth laugh heartily and she lightly nudged Henry with her hands. "Elizabeth, you have to understand that your parents would love you no matter what you are doing. They would be proud of you and you are honouring their memory everyday" with this he lent forward and lightly ghosted his lips against hers. "I really like you Elizabeth and I am proud to have you as my girlfriend even if you get B's" this time they both giggled and their lips met a little harder this time. The kiss quickly intensified and they broke apart slightly breathless. "Would this be banned going forward?" Henry asked. He moved his lips to her ear and lightly nibbled her earlobe, moving down to suck her neck just below her ear. Elizabeth moaned quietly at the sensation. "How about this?" He slipped his hand under the sheet and lightly brushed his fingertips across her centre.

"Henry" whispered a breathless Elizabeth. "Yes that would be off the cards. Not the kissing but maybe the touching of intimate parts... not forever just for 6 weeks at most" Henry withdrew his hand at that and took her hands in his.

"Well if that was our last fuck then what a way to end. Elizabeth you better do well in your exams!" Is all Henry could come back with.

"I'm just saying Henry, maybe we could just study together and not end up naked on your kitchen side"

"Or in the toilets at the library" They both laughed at the memory they shared.

"I think we just... maybe... could not get naked every time we are together. It'll be a good thing... teach us control" Elizabeth concluded.

"Ok, lets get dressed before Becky gets back. Do you fancy a late night walk?" With that they redressed and headed out the door as boyfriend and girlfriend hand in hand into the night.

—-

A/n Sorry that was getting a bit depressing but I'm afraid to set up the sexual tension that will ensue they needed the talk. I hope I did it justice. I'm wondering whether to put a chapter in about the comfortable rhythm they find themselves in before exploring a sexually frustrated couple... or shall I just skip forward 3 weeks... I'll see what comes maybe


	5. Chapter 5

Three weeks later Henry and Elizabeth had settled into a routine that worked for them. Studying together, dates and just hanging out.

In the very beginning it was a little awkward, not sure what the boundaries were. There was one or two snap comments that hurt the other 'well you are the one who wanted a break from us' snapped Henry one rainy afternoon. "Henry, do you actually want something more than just sex from me because, at the moment you are making me feel as though we only work whilst having sex" Elizabeth retorted. This made Henry get up and storm out. This was in week one and it definitely had improved since then.

They found it easier to meet in public like the library, or go for dinner rather than be alone. As Henry lay in his bed one morning he missed having Elizabeth in his arms, missed her hair that always ended up in his face. He missed her warmth and he missed her legs that always ended up wrapped in his. He imagined running his hands over her body, grazing her breast, hearing her moan, kissing his way up her thighs to her centre, inhaling her scent, licking and eating her pussy until she called his name. He imagined fucking her hard, watching her head fall back as she let out a throaty moan. Fuck he wanted her. He was very aware that his cock had hardened and he was sort of aware that his hand automatically went to touch himself. He was pulled from his thoughts because the loud ring of the landline was persistent, it rang and rang. He could hear his roommate, Kevin, stumble into the living area to get it. "HENRY, it's for you" Taking a few deep breaths he got up and went to get the phone. Kevin mouthed, coffee, as Henry took the phone with a thumbs up.

"Hello?" Henry rubbed the sleep from his eyes and adjusted his shorts.

"Hey baby, it's me. I'm sorry to call so early I just wanted to let you know that I am heading to the library in a bit. Did you want to come later?" He smiled as he listened to Elizabeth talk. Her voice was low and the way she asked made him smile. He swore she emphasised the way she said come.

"Hi! Yes I will be there. I am going to go for a run this morning. I'll be there after lunch I can get some food and bring it if you like?"

"Ok, great. I'll see you then. I am really looking forward to seeing you." She whispered.

"Me too" There was a pause on the other end of the line.

"I woke up thinking about you this morning. I had a dream about you, well, about us..." Elizabeth cleared her throat. Henry waited for her to continue. "We were fucking and it was so hot. Baby, I miss you. I miss your cock inside me" She almost growled as she said the last sentence. Fuck... Henry sat down. His arousal started to make itself known again.

"aaaa Babe, do you remember where my landline is... can we finish this conversation later?" It pained Henry to say it but with Kevin just across the room listening in this could not continue.

Elizabeth chuckled "ha, of course. It's going to be a hot one today Henry. Make sure you take water with you on your run. See you later handsome" and with that the call ended. Henry got up, got dressed leaving his coffee untouched and left for his run. With all this pent up frustration coursing through his body he ran miles. Each step easing the tension a little.

Elizabeth sat in the library completely focused on her work. Over these last three weeks she had managed to gain enough ground that she was comfortably ahead of schedule again. She felt refreshed and she finally felt like she had prepared enough for her exams. She couldn't wait until they were over. Going cold turkey with Henry had been a challenge, her body seemed to be hypersensitive to his touch and in the last three weeks she had more sex dreams than she had ever had in her life.

It was a warm summers day and where she had sat in the library was filled with bright sunshine, it was warm sitting here so, she decided to walk though the aisles of books for a break. This morning Elizabeth, planning ahead had put on her strappy blue summer dress that skimmed her mid thigh knowing that it would be hot in the library and she was thankful. The skirt part was loose enough to allow some air circulation and the material was thin. She found herself unintentionally in the theology department and found some recognisable names amongst the titles. She grabbed a book on Thomas Aquinas and headed back to her table, she was intrigued. Henry had been doing a paper on Aquinas as part of of his final exam and she wanted to see what it was all about. As she approached her desk space she was thinking about Henry, she looked at the time and saw that he should be here soon as it was a little after noon.

Elizabeth settled herself down feeling rebellious she put her feet up on the chair across from her and she started to read. She lost herself in the book. It was hard work a lot of old language and it gave her mind a workout and found herself gaining more respect for Henry's incredible mind.

The first thing Henry saw was her bare legs propped up on the chair. The dress she was wearing fell up her thighs exposing more leg than he had seen in a while and she looked like a goddess. He stood admiring her before aprroaching her, her hair was pulled up in a ponytail, her brow furrowed in concentration. In her lap was a book and her blue eyes skimmed the pages. Henry thought she was a vision of beauty, an angel. He approached her reaching for her smooth tanned leg. He ran his fingertips up her thigh and lent over and kissed her cheek ever so softly. "Hey sexy, what are you reading" he whispered against her cheek.

Elizabeth felt his breath travel down her neck and her body seemed to wake up. She was aware of his fingertips tracing patterns on her thigh and the longing in her centre that seemed to be constantly simmering these last few weeks bubbled furiously demanding attention. "I'm reading Aquinas" she said, meeting his eyes before they shut as he groaned.

"Fuck, Elizabeth what are you doing to me. First, you ring me and tell me about us fucking in your dream. Secondly, you are looking like sex on a platter to me right now... that dress babe is really fucking hot. Thirdly, you are reading Aquinas! Look what you do to me..." he gestured to his shorts that where beginning to look rather tight in his crotch area. "When this sex ban lifts I am going to have to punish you for teasing me like the naughty girl you are" he lent in and kissed her. Their tongues meeting and duelling in their mouths. Both moaning into each other. Breaking apart Henry sat down opposite her dumping his bag on the floor. He admired the blush on her cheeks as she checked out to see if anyone had witnessed their exchange.

She grabbed a pen, ripped a page out of her workbook and wrote something down. Folding the piece of paper over she slipped it over the desk and left it for Henry to pick up. She stared at him. Undressing him with her eyes. She was imagining him naked and imagining herself kissing him, touching him.

Henry unfolded the paper and looked down to read it.

 _'You are looking pretty hot yourself. Better than my dream this morning. I am really missing your cock... Im struggling with this. P.s I knew you would like what I'm wearing_ ' she signed it with a kiss.

She didn't take her eyes off of him the whole time he read her note. His eyes widened and his lips curled up into such a sexy smirk when he finished. He wrote a reply, folded it and placed it in her hand.

" _I want to bend you over this desk, lift up your dress, pull down your panties and fuck you hard until you scream. But how about lunch instead?"_

Her breath hitched in her throat and her heart was pounding as she read his words. When she looked up he was already standing holding his hand out for her.

"Come on babe, lets go outside for some fresh air" he said, he knew he was teasing her but he was enjoying it. She took his hand and she could feel the energy passing through them. They packed up her bits in silence, stealing glances at each other. As she reached across the desk to get her last book Henry lent in behind her pushing his crotch into her ass. "Here let me help you get that" he whispered in her ear. She instinctively ground herself into him and they both let out a low moan.

"Thank you, for you help" she said politely. With that they left the library to cool off under the trees.

The couple had finished their lunch and were now laying under the tree enjoying the breeze. It had been a playful lunch with long stares and lingering touches. Henry felt as though he was falling deeper and deeper into her spell and wondered again whether he was falling in love with her.

They were laying face to face on their sides cuddled into each other. "I'm glad you feel better about your work" he said kissing her lips. "I have to say that I am finding this no sex thing a breeze. I'm not missing it at all. To be honest I think I could live my life out never having sex again" He said sarcastically. They both giggled which turned into laughing.

"Yeh, me too. I just don't miss it. I don't miss the way we connected physically. I especially don't miss the feeling of your mouth on me and don't even get me started on you fingers. I am almost thankful I don't have to put up with you slipping your fingers inside me!" Elizabeth joked.

"So, who do you think it handling this better?" Henry asked.

"I definitely am. I see the way you look at me when you think I'm not looking" Elizabeth replied.

"Ha, Elizabeth don't make me laugh. I am totally handling this better. I know you want me and I know you are thinking whether we should end this ban early. You said yourself that you were struggling!"

Damn, she thought. He was right, the note earlier.

The competitive side of her started to formulate a plan. She would try and turn him on so much that he wouldn't be able to resist saying that he was struggling too.

With that she pushed him back and swung her leg over him. She lent down and kissed him, she felt his hands reach for her hips. He was holding her tightly in position and pushing himself up into her.

"Is this turning you on McCord?" Elizabeth asked seductively. "Do you like it when I'm on top?"

She could feel his erection and by the look in his eyes he was definitely feeling it.

"No, not at all really" with that he sat up and grabbed her ponytail in his fist pulling her head back. He licked up from her collarbone to her ear tasting her, She was slightly salty from being hot. "I know that turns you on. I bet your panties are soaking wet" with his hand still wrapped in her ponytail holding her head in place his other hand snaked it's way in between them and under her dress. His finger traced the outline of her underwear feeling the damp fabric and Elizabeth couldn't help but shiver in anticipation. "Just as I thought you can't control yourself. Look how wet you are for me" with that he slipped a finger inside her underwear and found her arousal instantly covering his finger. He pulled it out, let go of her hair, showed her his finger and licked it off slowly. She noticeably shivered again and he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm cold that's all. Now, I have to get back to the libary. Do you need a minute..." she eyed his noticeable bulge in his shorts and they laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

Elizabeth was flying though her final bit of assignment. She just had to proofread and bind it together and she would be done. Both Elizabeth and Henry has made good progress this afternoon and had sat studying in a comfortable silence. She sat and looked over at Henry. His hand was propped under her face supporting his head and he was writing so quickly. He looked so cute and so animated, he must be making a point Elizabeth thought to herself. She studied how his fingers gripped the pen and how the muscles in his forearms tensed and relaxed with every stroke across the page. Her eyes travelled upwards to his toned bicep and noticed the way his t-shirt was tighter there. The t-shirt perfectly highlighted how strong and beautiful his arms were, they were strong enough to lift her off the ground and pin her against a wall in a passionate fuck however, they were gentle enough to provide comfort and a sense of security when she whispered the truth of her parents death in the early hours of the morning.

Elizabeth felt the familiar stirring of her arousal, she crossed her legs under the table and squeezed her legs together to get some sort of relief. Her eyes moved up to his neck and she closed her eyes briefly as her she remembered kissing and nibbling the skin there. She remember the feeling of his pulse under her lips and how it quickened when her hand would trace down his chest.

"Hey babe, you know that book you had earlier did you put it back on the shelf?" Henry's voice cracked as he asked. He cleared his throat and took a swig of water.

"Huh?" Elizabeth was snapped back to reality. "Oh god, erm... yes I did... the Aquinas one?"

"Yeah... I just want to reference a quote and need the exact wording. I'm pretty sure I remember it but I need to be sure"

"Can you just hang on one sec, I want to pop to the toilet I'll be back" Elizabeth stood up pulled her dress down. "I'm nearly done actually, are you?"

"I can be" The sun was a little lower in the sky and Henry was suddenly turned to thoughts of dinner.

"Yes, I am done let me just sort this quote out and we can go and get dinner"

Elizabeth went to toilet and an idea formulated in her head. She re-entered the cucbile and slipped her panties down and balled them into her fist. It was risky but she wanted Henry to admit he was finding this as hard as she was.

She felt alive and incredibly aware of how short her dress suddenly felt as she walked back through to the library. She made a stop in the theology section grabbed the book she knew Henry would come for and folded her underwear into the middle of the book. She practically skipped back to Henry with such excitement, he looked shocked when she bounced back to him.

"You ok?" Henry eyed her suspiciously

"Yes, just excited about dinner. Now hurry up and get your book" she rushed out. As he left she proofread her assignment and bound it together and waited patiently for Henry to return. She couldn't wait until he found them but when he didn't return she started to get anxious and went to find him.

As she turned the corner she heard a women's voice as well as Henry's... fuck it was Rochana, the ex. It was just pleasantries and comments about last months seminar until she heard Henry say. "No you take the book I just needed to check a quote, I can do that another day" Elizabeth peeked round the corner to see Henry handing the book over to Rochana. Her stomach dropped though the floor, Henry's ex was about to find her underwear... Elizabeth was about to intervene but for some reason her feet just couldn't move.

"Henry, check your quote and bring it over to me when you are done" Rochana smiled and gave it back to him. Elizabeth's heart felt as though it was going to fail... what a stupid idea she thought to herself. She turned and rushed back to her seat so Henry wouldn't know she had been spying.

She sat waiting for Henry, hardly breathing, to come back and when he didn't she started to pack her things up and that's when he rounded the corner. His hands were empty, he didn't have the book. Was he mad, did this plan go terribly wrong? He locked eyes with her and his were hooded with what looked like desire not anger. He looked almost primal. He walked straight up to Elizabeth his arms wrapping round her and his hands reaching for her ass. "You are unbelievable, you are so very naughty" He whispered in her ear. "I just had to retrieve your soaking wet panties from a book, any idea how they got there?" Elizabeth went to answer but Henry cut her off with his lips. "For that behaviour you deserve to be punished. I'm fucking breaking this ban. Come with me NOW" He grabbed her hand and practically dragged her to the forgotten disable toilet hidden at the back of the libary.

Henry practically slammed the door behind them and crashed his lips against hers. "That was a dangerous little trick you played back there. Rochana came to get the same book. Luckily I managed to get to them before she noticed. That was incredibly sexy and dangerous" the whole time he was talking his hands had reached down and lifted the hem of her dress up exposing her naked bottom. "Fuck Elizabeth, you are so fucking hot" dropping the material he reached for his shorts and started frantically undoing them. Pushing them down revealing his rock hard cock, it was standing to attention and was pulsing.

Elizabeth took a step back and slowly reached for her dress. Henry took his cock in his hand and started to move it up and down his shaft. He bucked in his hand and let out a moan. Elizabeth ran her hands up her thighs and held her dress up exposing herself to him. She tuned slowly and eye fucked Henry. "Admit that you are missing this" she growled. "Admit you are struggling. Admit you NEED this" she asked huskily.

"Fuck, I need you baby, I need you now. Bend over the sink let me take you from behind." Elizabeth felt so in control and she was on the edge to giving in but she was enjoying herself too much.

"Nah, I'm hungry we better get some dinner instead" she whispered softly. With a wicked grin she turned and headed to the door. "See you in a moment McCord. I'll be waiting for you"

Henry moaned "you will be the death of me Adams" and playfully slapped her ass. "You will most certainly get payback for this" As Henry tried to calm down he started planning his revenge...

A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the delay in posting. Work has been crazy and I jus haven't had any time. This is just a small filler piece before the end of the ban... I also just want to thank you all for your kind words. I know I am no writer but I appreciate you for accepting my attempt!

4 and a half weeks into the sex ban, 1 and a half weeks until it was over, Elizabeth mused as she spent some time in the library. Her second to last Math exam was this afternoon and she was cramming some last minute revision in. She felt comfortable in herself, much better than a month ago. She felt as though her mind knew what to do and that she could weave her way through a series of questions. She thoroughly enjoyed math and took comfort in the fact that numbers never let her down. They were tricky sometimes but they were always dependable.

She thought back to slightly over a month ago and the B that she received on her practice paper and smiled. That B... Henry would continue to remind her of it, years to come. Teasing her, jesting that he, the mighty Henry could make a straight A Elizabeth get a B just by fucking her. This was always make her laugh and relive some of that first infatuation with each other, that memory made them feel young again.

She could safely say that this ban had been entertaining however, as fun as it was she wouldn't want to do it again in a hurry. Henry and Elizabeth had found that they now had time to talk and speak about the future, about family and about their plans after college. It scared Elizabeth that Henry would soon have to go to basic training and he would be gone, never mind the fear that she felt when he would finally be deployed. She was proud of him, she was proud of the way that he worked so hard to get the scholarship, she was proud of the way his mind worked and how he would be approaching his inevitable deployment. Before the ban, they had mutual respect and were interested in each other but quickly found that they enjoyed the physical side of their relationship more. They were both relatively new at sex both having a couple of partners before each other, nothing special, but together they had this chemistry and it was addictive. It did consume them and it did make neglect talking about real things that matter. Now with the ban they were both falling for each other on a deeper level and she was pretty sure that she loved him. He made her feel things that she had never felt before and she felt safe with him.

She remembered back to last weekend. Henry had gone out with his ROTC lot and had ended up drinking at a party. He had stumbled up to her dorm room stinking of beer and knocked, well fell into her dorm room door. Elizabeth had shot up in bed and looked over at the clock. It was just after 2am.

"Lizbeth, it's meee. Henry" He whispered very loudly through the door. Knock, knock, knock. "Lizzie, I NEED to see you" he said a little more urgently. "Let me in"

Becky was luckily out at her new boyfriends for the night and Elizabeth had decided to stay in and study. Elizabeth got out of bed and unlocked the door and Henry fell into the room. He must of been leaning on it, Elizabeth laughed.

"oh my god, Henry! Are you ok? She lent down picking him up of the floor. Henry got up of the floor and swayed a little looking at Elizabeth. "Henry?" He was wearing dark blue t-shirt that was untucked from his jeans and his hi top trainers. His hair was slightly messed up and the smell of beer permeated the room.

"I just needed to see you" He reached for her closing the gap between them. His hands held onto her crossed arms and his lips met her forehead. "I missed you. All I could think about at the party was you and I decided to come and see you" He hiccuped then and sat down on her bed. "I couldn't help wonder what you were doing, what you were wearing" his hands reached out again and this time ran up her bare thighs to the hem of his t-shirt that she claimed as hers now. "Fuck, look at you. How did I get so lucky to end up with you, I really want to marry you some day and get a house and a dog... may two dogs."

Elizabeth remembered how her stomach flipped when he mentioned marriage. He wanted to marry her and even though he was drunk she was pretty sure he was telling the truth. "Henry, how much have you drunk? I'm pretty sure you will be slightly embarrassed the you wake up tomorrow and realise you were taking about marrying me!"

He shook his head so enthusiastically that he nearly fell over, even though he was sitting down. "No, I mean it. I love you Elizabeth. I really love you and I can't stop thinking about you" He slurred this sentence out and followed with "I really love dogs as well, ya know the really fluffy kind" Elizabeth laid him down on her bed and pulled his shoes off then she gently covered him over with her bedspread. He grabbed her wrist and said "fanks... you are beautiful and I can't wait until we can fuck again. I miss you... if.. you.. get... what... I mean..." He feel asleep or passed out more likely and Elizabeth went and climbed into Becky's bed she remembered how happy she felt that he loved her...

The next morning Elizabeth woke up to the sound of groaning. She opened her eyes letting the morning light assault her eyes, blinking she looked over and saw Henry attempting to get up. She couldn't help but laugh at him. He looked awful and completely disorientated. "Morning sunshine" she said a little louder and noticing he winced she smiled. She sat up and put her feet on the floor. "Do you remember anything about last night?" She secretly hoped that he would remember telling her that he loved her.

"aaaaaaa What am I doing here? he croaked out. "I went to the party, I remember beer and I remember dogs?" Elizabeth moved across the room and got Henry some water and sat on the edge of his bed. Placing a gentle hand on his head.

"Yes, you mentioned dogs when you got here, now drink this water" Henry moved so he sat up leaning into Elizabeth for support.

"Thanks... I didn't embarrass myself did I?" He asked tentatively. "I just knew that I wanted to see you so I remember leaving the party and coming here... I remember the feeling of being apart from you and I didn't like it. I remember the feeling here" He pointed at his heart... "I remember that pulling me to you. I don't want to be apart from you anymore." She noticed that Henry blushed a little and his eyes dropped to the glass of water in his hands. Her heart felt as though it was about to burst out of her chest.

"Me either" she whispered and they leant in for a kiss but the smell of Henrys breath was too much and she pulled away laughing. "Lets go and get freshened up and some breakfast before we kiss.."

Now, 4 days later, Elizabeth sat in the library and she was still waiting for him to tell her that he loved her. Maybe he didn't mean it, he was drunk after all, but she felt as though he had meant it and it was just playing on her mind. He had invited her over to his apartment tonight for dinner, he was going to cook for her for the first time and she was excited. She glanced at the time and realised that she had to get going if she was going to make it to her exam in time. Time flies when you are daydreaming about Henry she thought to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N **sorry guys about the weird upload. Hopefully I've fixed. Thank you for letting me know. Enjoy this. I love, Love.**

"Ok, ladies and gents, that's it. Your time is up. Please stop working on your exam paper turn it over and you may leave"

Elizabeth let out a massive breath that she hadn't realised she was holding, as the breath left her body so did the tension. Thank god, that's over she thought to herself. She found her penultimate exam challenging and felt that her mind had had a real workout. Her stomach did a flip as she remembered that she was going to Henry's tonight, her heart raced a little knowing he was cooking her dinner. It was so romantic and as she looked at her watch she noticed she had a little over two hours until she would see him. She planned on going back to her dorm room have a quick shower and get dressed then take a slow walk over in the summer evening. As she left the main college building she heard her name being called. "Elizabeth" she swung round and looked over her shoulder to see Henry running over to her. "Hey, Elizabeth slow down!" He caught up with her and scooped her up in his arms putting her over his shoulder like a fireman.

"Henry, haha, stop put me down!" Elizabeth squealed and laughed heartily. "Henry!"

"I'm not putting you down ever again!" He joked as he started to run towards her building. "You are MINE, all MINE. I'm stealing you from society"

"Henry, what are you up to?" She couldn't stop laughing.

"Patience" he puffed even for a prospective marine he was slightly out of breath by the time he climbed the hill with Elizabeth draped over his shoulder. When he reached the top he put her down on the floor took her face in his hands and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. "Hi, I hope your exam went ok"

"Yeah it went ok, I am so glad that I was prepared my mind hurts a bit to be honest... what was that all about?" She gestured to the hill "Am I not meeting you tonight?" Her eyes met his and they looked a little sad to Henry. She felt disappointment brewing in her tummy, she was looking forward to dinner tonight with him so much.

"Babe, I have a surprise for you. Now I know that you have one exam left, and god you know I'm counting that down" Henry looked up at the sky as he said that "I know you didn't want too many distractions but this COULD NOT BE PASSED UP" Henry was literally bouncing with excitement Elizabeth could feel the energy coming off of him and it was infectious.

"What is it Henry?" she was smiling now, he felt better that the sadness had gone out of her eyes. They were so blue and pretty he could stare at them all day. "HENRY" she lightly hit his chest breaking him out of his trance.

Shaking his head he said "I GOT TICKETS FOR GUNS N ROSES TONIGHT" Elizabeth screamed bought her hands to her mouth in shock and then screamed again jumping up into his arms.

"NO FREAKING WAY! HOW?!" The shock on her face combined with the excitement was adorable on her. Her eyes were shining and her mouth was in a wide smile showing all her teeth.

"A guy form my ROTC group can't go and gave them to me for half price. As soon as I heard I had to get them because I know how much you love them. Come on baby, we have to get you changed we are leaving in an hour"

They ran back to Elizabeth's dorm room racing each other, Henry would slow down let her catch up then sprint off again. They were out of breath and laughing when they got back.

"You go get a shower and changed and I'll pop to the shop and get us some beers for the bus" Henry panted as Elizabeth opened her door.

"Becky's not here by the looks of it, are you sure you don't want to come in and watch me in the shower?" She said in a low sultry voice in his ear, she was still breathless and her pants tickled down his neck. "I could give you a little preview of what you've been missing these last few long, hard weeks" her hand had found its way to his crotch and she squeezed his cock through his jeans. Henry let out a groan as he felt her hand close round his awakening member.

"I couldn't be trusted to go in that room with you especially if you are naked and wet. I don't think I could keep my hands to myself" he swallowed thickly "besides babe, when I finally get to have you again you bet your ass I won't be done with you for at least a weekend maybe even a week"

"Even then I don't think it would be enough time" she said quietly. "I don't think I could control myself either, you better go and get the beers, I'll see you downstairs in 20?"

"Sure thing, sexy" Henry kissed her and turned away.

"Hey Henry, thanks for being an incredible human being" she shouted down the hall.

"No problem, now get your ass in that shower girl because we are off to Paradise city in 35 minutes!"

—

Later that night as the band were rocking out under a blanket of stars, the crowd were dancing and pulsating around them, Henry and Elizabeth were unaware of anyone around them. They were oblivious to it all, for Henry just shouted out the three words that Elizabeth had wanted to hear... she shouted the same at the top of her lungs and their hearts became one. The pull that they felt from their souls moved the earth for them, their gravity had shifted and they became the centre of each others universe. They were wrapped in each other's embrace as the world faded around them, they were in their circle of two and would remain there for years to come.

—

They stumbled back into Henry's apartment very early in the morning, ears ringing, both a little drunk and high on love.

"I really like that you have your own space" Elizabeth blurted out turning in a circle arms wide. "Do you think we will live together? When we do I wouldn't mind a dog, you know because you are sooo keen on them" Henry closed the door and locked it as he surveyed his girlfriend. Her cheeks were flushed, hair was a bit messy and she had his sweatshirt on because she got a little cold earlier. The sleeves were far too long and she looked adorable in it. He really liked seeing his clothes on her and he really liked the smell that she left on them too. "If we had our own place It means I can just do this in the living room" she pulled the jumper off over her head with her t-shirt following quickly behind leaving her in her red lace bra. "And I can do this" yanking her jeans down so they pooled on the floor at her feet. She tried to step out of them but struggled because her boots were still on. She burst into laughter and sat on the floor. Henry joined her and took over, she lent back on her hands studying him. He smirked at her with a lopsided grin and hair fell into his eyes so he looked back at her boots.

"You are lucky that Kevin has gone home early and won't be seeing you in your underwear" he pulled off her jeans and boots. His eyes travelled up her long legs to her red underwear and kissed his way up her thigh trailing his hand up the other. She let her head fall backwards and let out a breathy moan. Henry felt himself responding to her, his jeans started to feel a little snug. As he approached her inner top thigh he could smell her arousal and stopped. He looked up at her she was staring down at him with hooded eyes. She slightly lifted her hips as a moan fell away from her mouth. "Elizabeth" Henry whispered. "You smell incredible, you have to know that if I could I would lick you, nibble you and suck your clit until you came undone" his voice was urgent, bearly controlled.

"I want you to do that. I want you to make me scream, please Henry" she needed him, her head felt clouded from the beer and from lust. "I love you" she said.

Their lips met in a hurry, their tongues seeking each other out. Breaking apart Henry stood up taking Elizabeth with him. Standing there in his apartment was a beautiful women in matching red lacy underwear, that he loved. Her body was outlined in a golden glow form the street light that shone though the window. Highlighting her lean body and the curve of her hips "I love you, I just don't know that I could stop having sex with you. Elizabeth, we have come so far with this no sex thing. It's been so hard but we have grown so much as a couple though it. I want to do the end of our ban justice. I want us to be able to be naked for a long time. I don't want to have to give you up for an exam or even a meal. I want us to not leave the bedroom until we absolutely have to! come with me" he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her though to his bedroom. She could feel the rough material of his t-shirt and jeans rubbing against her almost naked body. It made her feel sexy, her skin was so sensitive to his touch she swore that she could come undone in record time if they did have sex. Their lips met again and again rewarding each other with kisses.

"Henry, you are so handsome and sexy. You are probably the sexiest man I've ever seen in real life" Elizabeth giggled as Henry put her on his bed and took off his clothes "I love you so much"

"Fuck, you look incredible Elizabeth" he licked his lips as he devoured her with his eyes. Climbing on top of her he whispered "I don't care if I never got to have sex with you again as long as you were in my life by my side I will be happy"

"Believe me McCord, I feel the same way. Thank you so much for tonight I had the best time ever" they settled under the covers together Henry spooning Elizabeth. She smiled as she said "goodnight, only one more exam to go"

"Hallelujah" Henry shouted making Elizabeth laugh. They both feel asleep in the arms of the person they loved, with smiles dancing on their lips.

A/N right I guess I'm going to have to write some pretty intense smut next... thanks Henry and Elizabeth for that


	9. Chapter 9

**Here it is the ban is finally over!**

Henry looked at the time, Elizabeth had about an hour left of her final exam. Then she would be free. 6 weeks of explicit dreams, six weeks of just his hand to try and relieve some of the pressure that built up in his groin, 6 weeks of teasing, 6 weeks of talking, 6 weeks falling in love, 6 weeks of studying for exams that are now over. 6 weeks. Wow, what a interesting time that was he thought to himself as a smile appeared on his lips. He was stood in the kitchen unpacking the last of the shopping. Henry has gone to the store that afternoon to get supplies. Pizzas, salad, ice cream, milk, cereals, convenience food, chips and condoms. He was sure that the lady behind the till was eyeing him funny when he put the two boxes down. He flushed a little with embarrassment again as he thought of it once more.

"Henry, I'm about to leave. I'm going to be back on Monday so it gives you the weekend to finally fuck Elizabeth" Kevin followed this with a thrusting gesture and a laugh that echoed around the space. Henry couldn't help but join in and laughed loudly at his roommate's gestures.

"It's been tough. I'll say that" Henry smiled "Thanks for giving us the space"

—-

The clock has just turned to 6 and Henry was pacing the floor. There was a soft knock at the door, Henry's stomach was filled with nervous energy. There had been so much build up to this what if it wasn't any good. What if they found that they no longer connected physically? His heart pounding in his chest he gripped the cool metal handle and he opened the door. There, standing before him was a mass of blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, a nervous smile. She was beautiful.

"Hi" he breathed out. She chewed her lip as he looked down her body. She was wearing a trench coat tied around her waist that ended just above her knee and she had some black stilettos on. "Oh. My. God" he met her eyes again and held out his hand. Her face was a filled with a shy smile that made her eyes sparkle. She took his hand and came into the apartment. As Henry grabbed her bag and closed the door he could her the click of her heels on the wooden floor. With every click he heard he imagined her long legs, she seldom wore heels not really having anywhere to wear them. He would change that, the world deserved to see her in heels. Taking a deep breath he turned around and drank the sight in before him. She was staring at him slowly undoing the belt on her jacket, never breaking eye contact. Once the tie was undone she opened the jacket slowly revealing bare skin and black lace.

"I wanted to thank you for being such a gentleman these last 6 weeks. I appreciate you for respecting me and I wanted to thank you" her words were spoken so softly and seductively, they flowed across the room to him. "I just wanted to get my studies back on track. I never expected to fall in love with you" as she spoke she pushed the coat off her shoulders leaving her standing in a lace bra that highlighted her amble cleavage and a small lace thong that rested on her hips. His eyes traced down her long legs to the heels, those black stilettos, those fuck me heels. Henry couldn't believe how hot she looked right now. He was in awe of the goddess that was before him. His earlier qualms had disappeared into thin air, how could he be worried when he was with the women who held his heart. She was sauntering over to him, painfully slowly. He would have rushed over to her but his feet just didn't want to move he was completely lovestruck, glued to the spot. Somehow caught between a dream and reality, feared that if he moved he would wake up and be alone in his bed. "I want to thank you Henry" she whispered into his ear and gave him a soft kiss on his lips, ghosting over them.

The smell of her washed over him assaulting his senses, he swallowed thickly and he could feel his penis reacting to her in his shorts. He dared not reach out and touch her, she was a golden relic that couldn't be touched in addition, she seemed to be in control and he loved it. It was almost like she needed to give him permission.

Her small hands grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and slipped it up over his head, discarding it on the floor, she appraised the sight before her. His body was in good shape, the way his muscles moved under his skin made Elizabeth want to touch and kiss them, later she thought to herself. She pushed his shorts down freeing his penis of its confines. As the cooler air hit his cock he gasped and Elizabeth's eyes grew dark with lust and desire. Henry stepped out of his shorts, completely at the mercy of the women in front of him.

She pushed him back against the door with a thud and kneeled in front of him. Elizabeth took in the sight before her, his beautiful member standing to attention. It was long, thick and hard, the precum glistening on the tip. She whispered "I've missed this" her breath danced along his shaft and Henry let out a groan. Her lips kissed along his penis leaving a trail of wet saliva up the underside to the tip. She let her tongue lick the tip and taste him. Henry shuddered and gripped hold of the door frame. His knuckles turned white as she enclosed her lips around him and took him into her mouth, she groaned at the sensation of feeling his hardness again. She sucked gently and lightly until he bucked into her.

"Fuck, Elizabeth... I won't be lasting... eurgh... long" Henry's head fell back and he closed his eyes. He had been dreaming of this for 6 long weeks and this far surpassed his wildest dreams. "Shit, baby... I need it faster... please" He looked downward and saw her blonde hair moving up and down, her perfect ass framed beautifully in that black thong and the shoes. "God" He couldn't stop himself her sucking was too much for him. He exploded into her mouth with a cry, flying into oblivion. She milked him for everything he could give her and she released him from her mouth. His heart was pounding and his head dizzy with pleasure "Fucking hell you are incredible" Henry exclaimed and helped her to her feet. He lent in and his lips joined with hers and their lips danced as their tongues met and duelled with each other. His hands worked into her hair and held her close, nuzzling her nose with his he looked into her eyes and said "I love you so much and I cannot begin to express how good you look" Stepping back to admire his girlfriend he began to circle her like a predator circling its prey. Elizabeth felt his eyes bore into her as he moved behind her, she felt him appraising her and she longed for his touch. The power seemed to of shifted and now she was at his mercy. He could ask her to get back on her knees and plead for sex and she would do it in that moment. She felt her pooling arousal in her panties, they were damp and her centre needed attention.

Henry's hand traced the outline of her hip and let his hand move over her ass where he gently cupped it and squeezed it gently. "So beautiful" he murmured kissing her shoulder taking in her scent at the same time. He wanted to repay her for what she did for him. "Come with me and let me worship you like you deserve" he spun her round and took her hand taking her to his bedroom.

Click, click, click. Her heels sounded through the silent apartment and it made Henry turn and watch her walk.

"Babe, you have to wear heels more often" he said appreciatively.

"Bad luck, I don't see a math major wearing heels everyday to work in the future" she laughed as she said it "Who knows what we will end up doing!"

"I hope we end up doing this for the rest of our lives" Henry smirked and pushed Elizabeth down onto the edge of the bed. Settling in between her legs he kneeled in front of her lifting her ankle up and kissing his way up her thighs "I want to have sex with you always and forever. I" kiss "will" kiss "never" kiss "get" kiss "bored" kiss "of this"

Elizabeth let out a little puff of air, the pull in her center was almost unbearable. These last weeks she had become more sensitive to his touch and she was filled with desire. She wanted him to touch her faster and take her hard and fast. She was getting impatient and Henry noticed. It wasn't lost on him and he thought about taking her there and then but what could a few more tantalising moments do really? He looked at her chest heaving up and down, let go of her ankle and reached round her back to undo her bra. With a little tug he released her beasts. Goosebumps erupted over her chest and her nipples were erect. Their eyes met and she almost begged "Please Henry, touch me" she took his hand and guided it to her breast and moaned when his hand grazed her nipple.

Henry kissed her with such tenderness and love, that when he took her lip into his mouth and gave it a gentle nip she jumped. Another please fell from her lips and he kissed his way down her chest and alternated between kissing and nibbling the skin on his way down her. She lent back on her arms pushing her chest out to meet his lips as he took her nipple and sucked it pulling at the other one with his fingers. "Oh my god, I need you" She moaned shutting her eyes tight.

Henry pulled at the black lace and she lifted her bum off the bed. Looking at her hooded eyes he pulled them down slowly over her legs and slipped them off over her shoes. "They are staying on" He said in a low tone of voice that was so commanding. He placed his hands on her knees and spread her legs exposing her to him. Her arousal was evident and her pussy was glistening in the evening light. He licked his lips and moved his head to her centre, where her delicious scent filtered through his nose. He groaned, as did she when his tongue finally made contact licking up her juices. His face pressed against her pussy she screamed his name not caring if anyone heard her and he worked her clit sucking and licking picking up pace. He slipped a long finger into her and then second. Elizabeth was flying though her pleasure rocketing to an orgasm. Her muscles clenched around Henry's fingers and her moans were getting more and more desperate. His penis had become hard again and he wanted to be inside her. As Henry pulled away Elizabeth's eyes shot open and she felt the loss of contact straight away but before she could moan Henry said "Fuck Lizzie, I need to be inside of you"

"I got the pill, fuck me" she panted.

Still kneeling on the floor he lined up his tip and passed it through her wet folds and let her envelop him. They were finally connected after weeks of being apart. The both screamed out each others names in ecstasy. His cock filled her so completely and was pushing up against her in this position and she knew she wouldn't be long. Her legs were now over his shoulders and his hands gripping onto her hips.

"Fuck me harder" she screamed.

"I'm close babe" Henry was almost at he edge and he needed to pull her with him so he reached for her clit and pressed hard. Watching her breasts move with them and feeling her muscles tighten he knew she was close and finally exploded inside his girlfriend. She followed him as she would for the rest of her life and in that moment she wasn't aware of anything other than the stars erupting behind her eyes.

He let go of her legs and collapsed on top of her, with his weight pressing her into the mattress she felt safe. They both were gasping for breath and mutterings of I love you were whispered amongst the two lovers. Henry moved first and sat up to remove her shoes, then pulled her up the bed to cradle her in his arms. They both could feel the aftershocks of their lovemaking and they were hopeless for each other.

Elizabeth got off the bed a couple of minutes later to clean up. As she came back form the bathroom Henry smiled at her and said "So are you ready for round two?" and pulled her back onto the bed.

 **A/N I hope you enjoyed this… I think they did. I think I may drag one more chapter out of it to end on 10. Lots of love xx**


	10. Chapter ten

The lovers fell back onto the bed breathless and slightly sweaty. It was now midnight and they finally felt a little better, the had spent the last few hours reconnecting and getting to know each other again. The sounds of kissing, touching and moans filled the apartment like their very own orchestra. The dim light from outside cast deep shadows across their bodies and highlighted the lighter areas. Elizabeth admired Henry's bicep and shoulder and reached out to gently trace patterns up and down his arm.

His voice came through the night air and washed over her "so, I was wondering, ya know about the outfit"

She blushed as she thought back to her brazen act. "Aaa yes, that was Becky's idea..." she whispered. "It was something wasn't it"

"I need to thank Becky" Henry laughed. "It was so sexy. You looked incredible, it was such a turn on and so unexpected " Henry kissed her hand and laced his fingers together with hers.

"I was so embarrassed coming over here, luckily Becky drove me so I only had to dive into your building. I'm glad you enjoyed it, makes it worthwhile" Elizabeth smiled with the knowledge that she affected Henry so. "It felt sexy if I'm honest and" she let out a giggle "your jaw almost hit the ground. I just wanted to thank you because Henry you really are amazing, I love you and I never realised that would happen."

Their lips met again tentatively. It was a slow and passionate kiss and both their hands were exploring each other's bodies again. When they broke apart Henry said "I wasn't going to go anywhere, I realised that I loved you quite a while ago but didn't have the guts to say anything" he kissed along her jawbone.

"I had a feeling" Elizabeth's mind went back to the drunken Henry who crashed through her dorm door. Henry stopped and lent up on his arm.

"You did?" He enquired. "I really didn't until it hit me one night and I just felt this pull in my chest" Henry could feel Elizabeth's fingers dancing over his chest finding his heart, he moved his hand to cup hers. "It was at the party with the ROTC guys and you weren't there. I was having a good time with my friends but I realised that I missed you and realised that you are everything to me. I want to experience everything with you parties, adventures, libary toilets" they giggled at the mention of the libary toilet "I want to live together and maybe one day marry you" Henry finished with a kiss to Elizabeth's forehead. "I love you Elizabeth" he whispered.

"Do you remember what you said to me when you came to my room when you were drunk?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at Henry waiting to see if he remembered what he said in his drunken state. The words hung in the air and Elizabeth felt as though she had made a mistake. Maybe Henry was truly embarrassed about it and he was going to get annoyed at her. She was about to open her mouth and say something anything to fill the uncomfortable silence that had taken over the room.

"Aaaaaa, bits of it flashes. I remember being happy to see you" Elizabeth could feel that Henry had tensed slightly she tried to use her hands to ease the tension in his body. "I didn't say anything stupid I'd I?"

"No, not stupid. But, you did tell me you wanted to marry me and that you loved me and that you loved dogs... the really fluffy kind." She laughed and Henry could feel his cheeks go red. Thank god it was dark and you could really only see the highlights.

"Oh no... I knew I loved you at that point I just didn't realise I said anything. I'm so sorry. I said I wanted to marry you?!? Oh god it must of freaked you out" he rushed out the words tripping over what he was saying.

"Henry, I was over the moon and I found that drunk Henry is really quite cute. I really hoped it was true and when you didn't say anything once you woke up I just thought you didn't mean it and I was left waiting and waiting. I was so close to saying something because I realised that I loved you too but was afraid that I would freak you out" Elizabeth laughed nervously and continued "I had worked up the courage to tell you that I loved you when you planned to cook me dinner but we went to the gig instead."

"That was a perfect place to tell you that I loved you wasn't it so romantic" Henry laughed "Elizabeth, from now on we have to make a pact... we must always tell each other how we are feeling."

"And we must listen without judgement" she finished. Their lips met in a soft kiss. "Can we have a midnight snack? I'm hungry and we forgot to eat dinner"

"Absolutely, there is just one more thing we didn't really get to talk about... I bought like two boxes of condoms and I was all prepared to be using them but you said you got the pill"

Elizabeth felt suddenly shy "I went to the doctor and got it in our break. I knew I wanted to be with you and just you so thought we could save some money on condoms" Henry laughed at the joke she made.

"They are expensive, I see it makes great financial sense" Henry had started to get up and go to the kitchen to get some food for them both. Elizabeth didn't like him being away from her so she followed him through to the kitchen. "What do you fancy.. I got a range of things. Including ice cream if you'd like?" His voice muffled by the cupboard it was in. "Chips? Something heavier pizza?"

"Ice cream is good for me" Elizabeth admired Henry's naked form moving around in the dimly lit kitchen. "You know Henry... I like naked Henry... I missed naked Henry..."

"I like naked Elizabeth too..." Henry approached her with the ice cream in hand and a look in his eyes "I would like naked Saturdays become a thing in the future" he said.

"I'm sure they will" she promised "do something for me Henry... lay on the table please" Elizabeth had a crazy idea come into her head and before she had chance to second guess herself, her mouth decided to speak those words.

"Huh?" Henry was perplexed but gave her the ice cream and moved to the table. It was cold on his bare skin and he gasped when his back made contact with the surface. Elizabeth pulled the lid off the ice cream and got a spoon and got a little out and placed it on Henry's chest making him gasp. She got another bit out and put it lower and another bit on top of his belly button and the final bit just above his member. She eyed the sight before her watching how the ice cream had started to melt and spread out. The melted ice cream making tracks across his body. Finding the cracks between his defined muscles, she let out a mmmmmm as she lowered her head to begin her feast. She started at his chest and licked all the ice cream off making sure she got it all. Henry was enjoying the sensation of the cold ice cream and Elizabeth's hot mouth on his body. He could feel her breast ghosting over his skin and he could feel himself responding to her touch. His hands moved to her body and caressed whatever skin he could touch. She moved her head lower and lower enjoying her midnight snack she could see that Henry was enjoying it too. She reached for the ice cream tub and found it partly melted. She scooped a bit more out and smeared it across her breasts, Henry's eye blew wide and he sat straight up and went to work licking it off her. The sounds that were falling form her mouth were so erotic Henry wanted to memorise the sound. The ice cream continued to be smeared between them covering their bodies in the vanilla cream.

"Henry, I need you now... inside of me..." Elizabeth pleaded as she climbed up on top of the table onto Henry's lap. She positioned herself above him and slid down on his length moaning into his mouth as she did so. "Fuck you feel so good" she uttered as they wrapped their arms around each other and held each other close. It was quick and furious, the sound of skin on skin bouncing around the empty apartment was harmonised by pants and moans of pleasure. They both came quickly shouting each other's names peppering each other with kisses.

The ice cream had started to turn sticky and as they came down from their orgasm they started shivering against each other.

"Shower?" Enquired Henry.

"Absolutely, together" replied Elizabeth

"Always" Henry took her hand and led her to the shower.

AND THATS IT. I think I'll finish that one here. Be assured that they spent the rest of the week naked in Henry's apartment haha


End file.
